Dzwolutwokun
__NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ offshoot philosophy|''Dzwolutqoritanjatshikkar}} translation of an extract from the writings of theorist Karos, composed circa }} 'Dzwolutwokun' ( ), a translated as "existing as only one," " "—'' '' was a offshoot espoused by the philosopher Karos that claimed that the conventional conception of and alignment was a characteristic of the rather than . According to this philosophy, the Force itself was a single indivisible entity that simply augmented and enhanced the respective light and dark-sided alignments of its wielders the way a amplified the unique properties of a in the production of a focused blade of a given length. Etymology and nomenclature extract from the writings of Karos summarizing the central tenet of Dzwolutwokun"Those born of the Force exist as two, light and dark—the Force exists as only one. Those who crave truth must cast off the lie of duality."}} The name Dzwolutwokun was derived from a sentence attributed to Karos, namely "Dzwol wohadzuskaqyâsikûjontûkut yun, jenwai jen—dzwol Qyâsik wokun. Chwitatul hyalûshsaaraikut tashdzwolutyun." This sentence could be translated into as "Those born of the Force exist as two, light and dark—the Force exists as only one. Those who crave truth must cast off the lie of duality." " " on Dzwolutwokun was composed according to the Sith morphology rules governing and the appending of different stems and case endings based on context. It was composed of the infinitive verb stem dzwol meaning "to be/exist," the nominal verb marker ''-ut'', the noun wo meaning "one," and the exclusivist suffix ''-kun'' meaning "only." Philosophy Tenets Like the philosophy popular in certain circles, " " on the Dzwolutwokun theology codified by the philosopher Karos claimed that the Force was an indivisible entity that could not be readily separated and subdivided into clean and clearly demarcated and . However, contrary to some proponents of the Unifying Force paradigm, Karos did not go so far as to deny the existence of the light and dark sides. Instead, he claimed that light and dark Force alignment was a characteristic endemic to the Force wielder rather than the Force itself. Karos likened the Force to a used to amplify the output and unique characteristics of the weapon's in the production of a focused blade of a certain length. In a similar fashion, the Force was simply a means by which the fundamental character and moral fabric of its wielders was augmented, amplified, and laid bare. Those of a traditional "light-sided" bent were empowered by the Force to aid and heal others at the expense of the self, while "dark-siders" were granted easy access to powers permitting self-aggrandizement at the expense of others. Inspiration The Dzwolutwokun conception of the Force was inspired by Karos's dislike of phrases like "seduced by the dark side of the Force." He believed such phraseology erroneously shifted the burden of responsibility for a Force user's actions away from the individual and onto the Force itself. In so doing, this removed the element of and responsibility for the consequences of one's voluntary actions, rendering the Force user nothing more than a mindless actor in the Force's incomprehensible cosmic games. Karos believed this was a dangerous philosophy, a convenient means by which all manner of injustice perpetrated by Force users could be excused as being the fault of the Force rather than the individual. He particularly disliked the amnesty shown by the to so-called "redeemed" like and . In Karos's estimation, those fallen Jedi who had committed heinous acts against sentient beings prior to returning to the light should still face punishment for the crimes they had voluntarily committed. Bibliography * * * " " on * " " on * * * " "—'' '' * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} External links * Category:Articles by Sebolto